


A Fighting Hope

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Darth Malak has Bastila in his grip. Revan feels helpless to save her friend and to save the Republic from Malak's evil. What she needs is a little hope... and a certain Mandalorian to knock some sense into her.
Relationships: Canderous Ordo/Female Revan
Series: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Fighting Hope

Revan stared at the message on the datapad, hands trembling, unable to find the will to move from where she sat on the bed. She had to be in the midst of a nightmare because this couldn’t be happening. Bastila was in Malak’s hands now. No doubt she would be put under torture. She would eventually break or she would die. 

Either would be a loss to the Jedi… and to Revan.

Her relationship with the young Jedi had taken a turn neither expected. The two women had become connected in more ways than their Force Bond. Bastila had become a sister to her, someone that Revan was willing to die to protect and it killed her to know that her friend would be suffering. Even worse that it was at the hands of someone whom Revan had created. When she took the chance and tested their bond, pain seared every nerve in her body. It burned her flesh and biting her lip was the only thing keeping her from screaming. Bastila was trying to shut herself off from the pain, but Malak was performing torture like a master. It wouldn’t be long before she succumbed.

Revan threw up shields around her mind. The relief was instant and she found herself laying on her bed, gasping for air. A cold sweat broke out over her skin. She shivered, trying to forget the excruciating pain, but there was something familiar about it. Almost as if she’d been under its influence before.

She didn’t know how long she laid there, but she had eventually dozed off. When she woke, Revan found she was no longer alone. Her head was propped up against a strong pair of legs, a warm calloused hand stroking her hair. The touch was gentle and for some reason, it felt foreign. No one had ever been gentle with her. Her reaction was instant. She  _ hated _ the tenderness.

Grabbing the hand as it came down again, Revan moved quickly, using Force Push to knock the man backwards off of the bed. He landed with a heavy thud on the floor, a drawn out groan leaving his mouth.

“What the kriffing hell was that?” Canderous sat at her feet, rubbing his head where it’d hit the ground. He glanced up at the former Jedi, his confusion warring with anger. “You were bleeding. I was trying to help!”

“Don’t.” Revan turned away from him, balling her hands into fists and pressing them into her eyes. She could still feel the electricity coursing through her as she stood there. She hated feeling helpless, but that’s what she was. Helpless. She couldn’t help Bastila… not yet and for Revan, inaction was worse than anything else.

“Is it Bastila?”

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Revan spun around to confront Canderous again, only to find him standing. She hadn’t heard him move yet there he was, towering over her like he always did. All anger disappeared from his face as he spoke and it made Revan’s fizzle out just as quickly. Her shoulders slumped as the fight within her extinguished.

Canderous pulled her into his arms, his chest solid against her body. He was something to cling to and she did, refusing to let go. He rubbed her back in silence, letting her fight with the demons inside of her mind. He didn’t know what she saw there, he couldn’t, but he could be there with her while she battled. It was the only comfort he could give her in that moment.

“We’ll save her.” Canderous spoke into the silence, pressing his cheek against the ebony hair at the top of her head. “We won’t stop until we destroy Malak and free Bastila.”

Revan moved from the safety of his arms, taking a step back so that she could meet his gaze. “I can’t bring any of you. This is my fight.”

“The hell it is. We’re in this together.” That fire was back in his eyes and she would have smiled if she had the will. She loved Canderous, every part of him. They made each other strong, both together and alone, but she didn’t want to drag him down with her. Malak was her problem. No one else’s.

“Wherever I go, death follows.” Revan shook her head and moved away from the safety of his body, knowing that if she stayed close, she would crumble. “The Mandalorians, the Jedi… all those people who trusted me to lead them to glory. I killed them all. I refuse to let you be another name added to that list.”

Canderous reached out for her, but she dodged his hand. 

“Canderous- I’m going to lose Bastila. I can’t lose you too.” Revan’s voice broke on the last word. Silently, she cursed herself for that small moment of weakness.

The Mandalorian gripped her by the shoulders before she could dodge him again. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, Revan saw he was fiercely serious.

“I can’t promise that we’ll all make it. I can’t promise that Bastila will be alive when we get there. But I can promise you that Malak  _ will _ fall. Revan- you are a great warrior, one of the greatest this universe has ever seen. Malak will pay and it will be by your hand that he falls.”

Revan felt a small flicker of something in her chest.  _ Hope _ . She hadn’t felt hope in so long that she almost forgot what it was like. But there it was. Without a word, Revan wrapped her arms around Canderous’s waist and buried her face in his chest. She would make Malak pay and she wanted Canderous beside her when it happened.


End file.
